Paradox space
.]] See also: Planets. A Universe in Homestuck can be best defined as "a place that has its own chronology". The purpose of Sburb is to create universes. Universes Pre-scratch Earth universe (B1) Earth is the home planet of the Homestuck Kids, their Guardians, and the Exiles (in the Future). This universe was created by the Trolls' Sgrub session. Post-scratch Earth universe (B2) This universe is a hard reset version of the universe described above, created when John Egbert initiated the scratch . Though occupying the same physical space as B1, it contains several differences from the pre-scratch universe. The original kids and the remaining trolls plan to enter the Sburb session spawned by this universe. Post-scratch troll "Alternian" universe (A2) The Trolls' Universe holds their home planet, Alternia, as well as several unnamed planets conquered by the Condesce. Post-apocalyptic Alternia is also home to the Midnight Crew and . It was created when the original 12 Sgrub players failed to complete their session and initiated the scratch. Pre-scratch troll "Beforan" universe (A1) This was the Alternian universe before its Sgrub players initiated the scratch. In this universe the troll Ancestors were the players. Almost nothing was known about what occurred during the Sgrub session spawned by this universe before the introduction of the pre-Scratch trolls. that the players were unprepared to win, as the Trolls used to be a quite peaceful race. However he also claims that their failure was more than simple inadequacy on their part, as the session was affected by a subtle glitch where the players were not created in their own session. Instead, the troll players and their ectobiological relatives came "from a reality not yet conceived". This glitch triggers "an unfathomable cascade of misfortune throughout paradox space" that renders the session unwinnable. It also serves as the calling card of , who uses it to reserve "his place in a universe for later visitation". As a result of scratching their session, the players were swapped with their Ancestors, who became the new players. This universe contains the planet Beforus, home to the Pre-Scratch Trolls before they entered their session. Cherub universe The universe in which the cherubs Calliope and Caliborn reside. Little is known about this universe, other than the fact that it has an enormous red sun. The cherubs live in what is apparently the Trolls' Meteor, which has landed on an iteration of Earth that was moved from its original universe. The presence of jpeg duplicates of the Statue of Liberty suggests that is the post-scratch version of the planet. Incipispheres An Incipisphere is a much smaller universe/dimension, located outside normal universes, created for every session of Sburb. Players are transported there after using their Cruxite Artifacts and spend the rest of the game there. It is unknown what happens to an Incipisphere after Sburb is completed. There are six Incipispheres mentioned throughout the story so far: * The Beta Kids' Incipisphere * The Alpha Kids' Incipisphere * The Post-Scratch Trolls' Incipisphere * The Pre-Scratch Trolls' Incipisphere * The Cherubs' Incipisphere * The Incipisphere FedoraFreak is currently in We have observed, in some sense, every one but FedoraFreak's. The Furthest Ring The Furthest Ring is a timeless void beyond the furthest reaches of all Incipisphere instances and technically not a universe. It is the home of the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, as well as the servers containing Rose's Walkthrough and the ~ATH code for summoning . Interaction between Universes Although the players abandon their home planet early on in the game, Skaia sends hundreds of meteors from The Veil to different parts of the home planet's timeline through space/time portals. Most meteors go directly before the players' entry to The Medium to provide an impetus for entering in the first place. Others send things to the host planet such as Exiles, Paradox Clones, Laboratories, and Frog Temples. Additionally, the game allows players access to the internet of their host planet. At present, the only interaction between Earth/The Kids' Incipisphere and the Alternia/The Trolls' Incipisphere is through internet communication. The Trolls, after finishing their session, troll the kids from their session's Veil. Kanaya was also able to download Rose's Walkthrough. Additionally, Vriska's and Tavros's psychic powers can be used across universes, but they are limited and take more effort to use. Communication between doomed timelines and other universes seems to however be impossible. However, at some point a rift (originally believed to be the scratch) opened up between them, which sent Jack Noir to the trolls' incipisphere before they could claim the Ultimate Reward. He brings with him Lil Cal and Dad's wallet, which contains the Crosbytop Computer, later/earlier used by Aradia Megido and Spades Slick. Jade ends up with what may be one of 's Magic Cue Balls, which Rose later learns to use. How it got to Jade's tower in the first place is currently unknown, but may be caused by time shenanigans combined with the kids and trolls exchanging captcha codes. Communication between a pre-scratch session and it's post-scratch counterpart is also possible as Jade and Jake have been known to talk to each other. Trivia *At one point when , Calliope describes the day of Jane's entry as " " Since Earth is 13.75 billion years old, and the Alpha and Beta kids entered in nearly identical time periods (less than a million years' difference, and therefore negligible in the terms we're using), then that means the total time in Earth's two universal iterations is 27.5 billion years, and the total length of time in Alternia's two universal iterations is 52.5 billion years. Category:Homestuck locations